Not Losing You Again
by Stupid little slut
Summary: Their wedding was today, and Light Yagami was not letting L get away again. Songfic to I Crashed The Wedding by Busted.


Light Yagami tore down the poorly paved road, panting and sweating. His heart was making a violent tattoo on his ribs and his muscles screamed in protest for him to slow down, but this only made him go faster. He couldn't let him slip away again.

_I'm so rushed off my feet, looking for Gordon Street. So much I need to say, I'm sorry that it's all on her wedding day._

"I'm coming L. Don't you get married yet, you hear me?" He mumbled to himself, taking a left and looking for the church. And as he ran, memories came rushing back into his brain like a busted open dam. Last Christmas floated to the surface like pond scum….

~*~*~*~

"You look _fine_, Ryuzaki-Kun," Light cooed, running a brush through his cinnamon colored hair for the umpteenth time.

"I look like rubbish," L snapped. He was standing in front of the full length mirror in the bathroom, inspecting every inch of his outfit for lint and trying in vain to flatten his unruly hair. They were preparing to visit Light's parents for Christmas dinner, and a swarm of butterflies was making itself at home in L's stomach. Finally turning away from his disappointing reflection, L addressed the other man.

"We're going to be late. Let's just get this over with, alright?"

Light half smiled, placing his arms around his boyfriend's waist. He assured him that everything was going to be fine, even though L was edgy. He had just lost his job and was having a hard time locating a new one.

By the time they got to the Yagami's estate, L was nearly in a fit of panic. He was nervously running his fingers through his mass of black hair and checking his watch every ten seconds.

"Take a deep breath, sweetie, you'll be fine," Light whispered just as the door flew open, revealing a surly-looking Mr. Yagami and his smiling wife slung around his arm like a mink scarf.

"Light!" his mother gushed, sweeping her son up into a big hug. "It's so good to have you and Ryuzaki here for the holidays."

"Hmph. Has this freeloading deadweight gotten a job yet?" Mr. Yagami asked harshly.

"Dad!" Light scolded. "He _just_ lost his job. Can't you be sensitive at all?"

"He's never liked me anyway, I'm just gonna go, okay?"

"No, L, wait!"

'_Cause she's so right for me. My daddy disagrees. He's always hated him, because he never got a J-O-B._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A wave of relief crashed over Light as he saw the church come into sight. A grand building with tall turrets that gave off a feeling akin to fear. Exactly the kind of place L would want to be wed in. He careened through the double doors, completely out of breath and ready to collapse but determined all the same. As loud as he could possibly manage under the circumstances, he bellowed, "L-KUN! WAIT! DON'T GET MARRIED TO THAT MORON!"

The room went completely silent except for the sound of hundreds of people turning around to see who had caused such a commotion. Both men at the altar spun about to have a look see. Color rushed to L's cheeks as he realized what was going on. He turned to Matsuda, who was gaping open-mouthed at Light in disbelief.

"Light Yagami, what in God's name are you doing here?!" L wailed. He was glaring daggers at his ex-boyfriend, tears threatening to well up in his dark eyes.

"I'm not letting you get away from me again, L Lawliet. I lost you once and that was more than enough. So I'm crashing your wedding, sacrificing all of my pride and self-respect just so you can see how much you mean to me, dammit. Matsuda can go find some other guy, but I'm here to tell you that I will never _ever_ find another man like you. This is better than regretting not telling you later on when I'm old and grey and alone. I could have been a loser and ran away and hid from my feelings for you, but I didn't. I said I loved you, and I meant it," Light explained loudly and defiantly, his eyes blazing with passion.

L furrowed his eyebrows, the sobs he had been trying to hold back spilling down over his cheeks. He abandoned his place at the altar and ran to Light, throwing his arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. When they broke apart, L said, "I love you, you idiot. I'm glad you crashed my wedding."

_And I'm glad I crashed the wedding,  
Its better than regretting,  
I could have been a loser kid  
And ran away and hid  
But it's the best thing I ever did.  
'Cause its true love that lasts forever  
And now we're back together  
As if he never met her  
So looking back,  
I'm glad I crashed the wedding.._

In the weeks that followed, the neighbors and guests who had attended the disaster wedding of L Lawliet had spread the word around. Skeptical looks were shot Light's way as he walked hand in hand with the love of his life, but he hardly noticed. His mother had sobbed her heart out when she heard what had happened, claiming that her son was "a true romantic".

_The neighbors spread the word and my mom cried when she heard. I stole my girl away from everybody at the wedding that day, and just in time. _

"You know," L said thoughtfully one day when he and Light were nestled into the couch, watching the news, "The ring he gave me was kind of lame."

"Really?" Light said playfully, egging him on.

"Yeah. And can you imagine what my name would have sounded like if I would have hyphenated? L Lawliet-Touta?" he continued, giggling. "It hurts to even think about. Matsuda might as well forget me and just walk away."

Light pulled him closer, kissing the top of his head. "I love you, L."

"I love you too, Mr. Light Yagami. And I'm glad you crashed my wedding."

_She's glad I crashed the wedding. It's better than regretting. The ring she got was lame, she couldn't take the pain, she didn't want a silly second name. 'Cause true love lasts forever, and now we're back together. You might as well forget her and walk away._

_She's glad I crashed the wedding._


End file.
